It Lives Miscellaneous Characters
It Lives In The Woods Chapter 4 'Bear' When Andy confronts Ben about being an "affirmative action" pick for the basketball team, a bear comes out of nowhere to attack Ben. Chapter 15 'Zombie Moss Bird' It is first physically seen in Chapter 15, when Jane Marshall as the new Mr. Red brings it out as she's having everyone play a game of Are You Scared? Depending on Lily's nerve score, it will either just hurt her or peck her to death. Chapter 16 'Izzy' If Dan survives, he becomes Izzy's peer counselor and consoles her. She struggles with sleeping, attending classes, and opening herself to others since her grandmother's death and her father's worsening drinking problem. She also tells him she recognizes him through rumors she has heard from other people. Her design loosely resembles that of April O'Neil from the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. 'Shannon' If Lily survives and breaks up with Britney in Chapter 12, Shannon appears as Lily's girlfriend, having a solid relationship with each other. She's also friendly towards Britney, even thanking her for bringing Lily and Shannon together. 'Professor Bhatt' If Lucas survives, he attends college and takes a class taught by Professor Bhatt. After receiving a B- on his paper, he talks to her about it, and she explains how he can improve on it. She also tells him the struggles college students have to go through and encourages him to follow his dreams of entering politics after listening to his desire to preserve the environment. 'Jane' If you sacrifice yourself to take Jane Marshall's place and Noah survives, he meets Jane, a waitress at a coffee shop. Noah has become a fugitive at this point, on the run from the law ever since he endangered (and possibly inadvertently ended) the lives of all of his friends. He is sitting in a diner when Jane comes up to him, commenting it's the third time she's seen him this week. She starts a conversation, and Noah is momentarily surprised to hear that her name is Jane given that this was his late sister's name. Noah tells her his name is "Malcolm" and that he's a landscaper looking for work. If Noah tells her he's from Oregon, Jane will comment that that's "quite a hike from here", implying they are in another state. Two police officers then enter the coffee shop and ask Jane where Noah was. Noah then fled. 'Woman' A woman is seen running from something by the lake. She notices that she is covered in cuts and scrapes and has no idea how she got them. She is startled by something in the lake and backs away in fear before she appears to be put into a trance. She then walks into the lake where she is presumably killed. It Lives Beneath Chapter 1 'Chance' Chance is one of Imogen's friends. You meet him during the party aboard her family's yacht. Chapter 4 'Man in Suit' He first appears in Chapter 4 at Danni's workplace and is impatient towards the Main Character. He reappears in Chapter 6 at Richard Sutcliffe's party where he is seen arguing with another party guest. He has the same appearance as Bill the Banker from Big Sky Country and several other characters across the Choices series. 'Barista' She is Danni's coworker at the Compass Cafe. Danni asks her to cover for her so that Danni can take a break and talk to the Main Character about the events at Ned's house. She has the same appearance as Jane from the prequel It Lives In The Woods but it is not revealed if they are the same person. 'Monster' Later renamed Monster Bear, then Bear Monster, this is the first Monster you see when you, Parker, and Danni investigate along the old docks. It appears to have two heads, moss growing in its fur, and a snake for a tail. Its six eyes plus two more glow bright cyan. If you have Parker shoot it, it shrugs off the bullets. You continue to fight it in Chapter 5, where Tom shows you how to defeat it. You encounter more Bear Monsters in Chapters 8 and 10 through 15. Chapter 6 'Bill Barnes' He is remodeled as Arnold Northman in Bloodbound, Book 1, the unnamed Bartender in The Senior and Leonardo from Big Sky Country. He does odd jobs around the marina such as scrubbing boats. He also appears in Chapter 15 as the third civilian you see in town. If you did not buy the Rune items for your character or Danni and are unable to warn them, he dies on the trek to the police station. 'Jen Liu' She has the same character model as Mindy Wales and Martha from Perfect Match, Book 2. She's the assistant DA. She also appears in Chapter 15 as the second civilian you see in town. If you did not buy the Rune items for your character or Danni and are unable to warn them, she dies on the trek to the police station. 'Bartender' He serves the drinks that Richard Sutcliffe has ordered for the Main Character and Danni, but refuses to serve Richard because of his head injury. He is also serving drinks at Richard Sutcliffe's party in Chapter 7. He has the same character model as the waiter from Chapter 1 of Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. Chapter 7 'Diavolos' Diavolos is Imogen's horse. He is later killed by one of the lake monsters in Chapter 11. He reappears in Chapter 15 as a zombie, and depending on Imogen's nerve score, will join your team under her care or have to be put down. 'Robbie's Mom' If you ask Robbie about his mom, he tells you that she lives in Tulsa, Oklahoma with her partner, Jamie. He doesn't see her often, but he does spend almost every Hanukkah and New Years with her, implying that he and she are Jewish. She was around when he was a kid and he felt comfortable going to her with his problems, something he doesn't feel comfortable doing with his father even before he learns about his father's secret life. 'Rich Man' He is one of the party guests and argues with Man in Suit from Chapter 4. Main Character calls them 'Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum', not saying which one is which. In Chapter 16, it is revealed that he was killed by Josephine. Chapter 8 'Elk Monster' When you grab Elliott and run into the woods, you run into an Elk Monster. It is composed of 2 heads with broken antlers, and 2 snakes, as well as rotting flesh and moss. If you befriended the owl, it attacks the monster. You are able to defeat one, but more arrive alongside Bear Monsters. You encounter more Elk Monsters in Chapters 10 through 15. Chapter 10 'Booth Worker' She is the booth worker that Parker pulls aside to ask what's happening when the monsters start invading during Lake Day. In Chapter 15, she is also the first civilian you see in town when you leave Richards' mansion. In Josephine's wake, monsters erupt around her and a Bear Monster drags her underwater. Chapter 12 'Crow' If Imogen's nerve score is high enough, she is able to maintain her power and release a whirlwind of Crows to rip into the Society cultists as you, she, and Tom try to take control of the yacht. Chapter 17 'Mover' If Imogen survives, you see her back at her mansion supervising movers that are taking out furniture and dividing them between auction and donation piles. Imogen calls one by his name, Carl. His character model resembles the Eros male human guard in Perfect Match, Book 2 and Raife's male lackey in The Elementalists. 'Cop' If Parker survives and didn't leave the group, you see him back at the police station. There you watch a young rookie cop, named Hobbs, give him a packet that just came in. Her character model resembles Rebecca McKenzie from Most Wanted, Book 1. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Groups Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters Category:'It Lives Beneath' Characters